Side By Side With Me
by Dana'sFairytales
Summary: AU Cassandra is sent back in time, to before the curse of the shattered sight is cast, to try and prevent the future she grew up in. Where the Snow Queen succeeded.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bold/Italic is the future**_

Please Read and Review

Thanks

* * *

Cassandra fell with a thump to the ground. Her long dark brown hair, was pulled up into a messy pony tail, the lose bits falling across her eyes. Having scraped the hair out of her face, she immediately leapt to her feet, wiping the gravel from her hands, and picking it from where it stuck to her fingerless gloves. She steely eyes looked around, the stretch of road she had arrived on. It was lined with the trees of the forest she had grown up in. The forest though as it currently was, was a very different one from the place she knew.

She eyes looked around for any hint of when and where she was. Adjusting her backpack to fit more comfortably on her shoulders, she carefully headed forward, to a sign she could just see in the distance, eyes still darting around, as she moved closer to the well maintained tree line.

"One day, you'll take over this road." She muttered under her breath, as she stroked her hand over the bark of the wood. She was now close enough to read the sign, so came away from the shelter of the trees. The sign read "Now Leaving, StoryBrooke."

"Home sweet home." She sighed bitterly.

She turned her back on the pristine sign, she had only ever seen it covered in dirt, plants growing over it. A relic of the old times. She knew it was time to head into the town, find out exactly when she had arrived.

She went into the forest, she preferred walking under the cover of trees, the place she knew best. The idea of going into StoryBrooke filled her with dread, even though she knew this was not the place she knew.

Cassandra picked worriedly at a loose thread in her gloves. This forest was not like hers, it was filled with cheerful bird song, and the trees had no obvious signs of conflict on their bark.

"No wonder they want this world back." She smiled at a small bird perched on a nearby branch.

She heard a twig snap nearby, and she was immediately in battle mood, daggers drawn in both hands, as she leapt silently, behind a fallen trees roots.

She couldn't help herself smile, as she saw Little John, with his crossbow appear, she wanted to run into his arms, but it suddenly hit her that he would have no idea who she was. Behind him appeared a raggedly handsome man, and a small dark haired boy.

She put her daggers away and watched the three of them, she couldn't help but get caught up in the man and his child playing. He must be Robin Hood, she thought to herself, a sadness filling her.

"Come on Roland, time for you to go back to camp, while we hunt." He smiled, scooping up the boy.

Cassandra had to bite into her jacket, to stop her giggles erupting. That cute little boy was Roland, the fierce warrior. She imagined the look on his face, if she told him she had seen him as a little boy. Perhaps he had, had an ulterior motive in telling her to keep focused on why she had come here.

She waited until the three of them had headed away, before she continued towards the town. Seeing Roland, had just made her think about Shep. She had too many last conversations floating around in her head. He had been so ill, as he held her hand, and told her that she had to go. It was meant to be him, he would have done a much better job, than she ever could.

He could be dead by now in their timeline that was a reason above any to continue on, she had to safe him. Make sure his life was not the one she had seen.

She arrived on the outskirts much quicker than she had intended, her head filled with thoughts of home, and the people she had left behind.

She steadied herself, gulping in air, she had to act normal now. She thought through all the things the older ones had taught her. She checked her pockets, to see she still had the wallet they had given her.

"To Granny's" she said aloud, as a way to reassure herself. This whole situation was so bizarre, seeing everyone so young, not prepared to fight to the death at any minute, it would be too strange.

"You have to be strong, I wish you didn't have to go, I should go." Regina sighed, getting off the bed, where the two of them had been hugging.

"No, you can't go. It has to be me." Cassandra replied determinedly, following Regina, as she wiped tears from her cheeks.

Regina pulled her into a hug. "I can't stand the thought of losing you." She whispered into her hair.

"I'm going to make it so everything is better, you'll see. You won't even know I'm there to miss." Cassandra sighed, pulling away from Regina's arms. She immediately missed the warmth and comfort, but she knew now was the time that she had to stand alone.

Cassandra thought about how she had left Regina, she had been cold, almost cruel. It was the only way to do it though. She headed through the streets of fancy houses towards the centre of Storybrooke, a place of nightmares to her.

It was so different, the sun was shining, and people were smiling, going about their everyday business.

The idea that Granny had ever run a diner and hotel, had caused her so much amusement when she was first told. Granny had hit her hard on the back of her head for laughing.

But seeing Granny's Diner was strange, she felt angry, that once again, she was seeing a better life for the people she loved. A life that had been ripped away.

Cassandra jumped as someone tapped her shoulder, and nearly pulled out her weapons.

"Could I get past?" Henry smiled,

Cassandra had been standing in the entrance to Granny's blocking it to all patrons. She gasped as she saw him.

"Henry?" she smiled, and pulled him into an oxygen restricting hug.

"Do I know you?" he gasped, as she realised him.

Cassandra blushed, and stepped back, "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

Henry smiled uncomfortably, and gave her a nod before heading into the Diner.

"God, I miss you." She held back tears, now was the time for strength.

"Here I go." She exhaled, and dashed into the diner, and to the counter.

"What can I get you?" Granny smiled, looking at the greasy haired girl, covered in dirt and worn out clothes, who had just ran into her diner.

"I was wanting a room." She muttered.

"You got money?" Granny instantly replied

Cassandra still starring at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with Granny, took out the wallet, and slid it across the counter.

"That enough?"

"More than enough, how long you staying for?" Granny gasped looking at all the notes crammed into the wallet.

"Not sure."

"Follow me." Granny sighed, she hated the complete lack of eye contact this kid was giving her.

Cassandra followed, she looked around the place and immediately saw a few familiar faces, so she returned her eyes to the floor. She followed Granny up to a room, and accepted the key with a smile, then dashed into the room.

Cassandra collapsed onto the bed, letting out a sigh. She had made it, now the hard part began, she knew as a stranger in the town, word would soon spread. Then it was time to defeat the three evil sisters, before they had a chance to turn this calm town into the hell she knew.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bold/Italic is the future**_

Please Read and Review

Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows!

* * *

**_Cassandra was running fast through the trees. Her heart pounding, she had lost Henry somewhere further back, but knew separating was safest for both of them._**

**_She could no longer hear the man shouting. She paused, catching her breath, to look around the forest. She smiled as she could not see the man with the crossbow who had caught her and Henry unawares. _**

**_"Casey" she heard a voice echo through the forest. _**

**_"Henry?" she screamed in return, turning around to try and locate where his voice was coming from._**

**_"Lost little girl." Ingrid's cool voice taunted_**

**_Cassandra turned to see her appear from behind a tree. She immediately had her knife out ready to attack._**

**_Ingrid gave a small half smile, and with a wave of her hand the blade froze and shattered. _**

**_"What do you want?" Cassandra hissed, backing away slowly, her eyes darting._**

**_"I haven't seen anyone lose someone they cared about in a while, and I needed some entertainment."_**

**_"Henry? Where is he?" Cassandra gasped, anger rising within her._**

**_"Oh around." Emma smiled appearing from a nearby tree, Elsa by her side._**

**_Their royal dresses looked so out of place in this forest, making Cassandra feel even more ill at ease, she turned and began to run through the trees, screaming for Henry._**

**_"Casey…" she heard a quiet whisper._**

**_She turned to see him, crouched down, as she came closer, he stood up, confusion on his face. She smiled, it had been one of their mind games._**

**_"What are you…." He gasped in pain, stopping him from finishing speaking. Cassandra saw another arrow flying towards her, and quickly ducked, throwing a knife at the man, who fell instantly as it struck him square in the chest. _**

**_Normally she would have gone to check the man was actually dead, but now her priority was Henry. She rushed towards him holding him in her arms, as he tried not to scream in pain, and the arrow in his side._**

**_"I can get it out, at camp, we can fix this." Cassandra cried, applying pressure to his wound, as she helped pull up to a standing position. As soon as he was upright though, he tried to take a shaky step and fell once again into her arms._**

**_"We have to do more, Casey. We can't live like this," he gasped, as she rocked him in her arms, pulling out her radio._**

Cassandra awoke with a start, grabbing her knife from under her pillow, out of habit rather than fear.

She looked around the quaint room, it was strange being here, seeing these places before they were ripped apart and turned into a desolate wasteland. Except of course their house, she wondered where the three bitches were, if the town knew of the impending danger. She wanted to go to their home kill them all, but there was no guarantee that they were there, or that they were planning the curse yet. That was the problem with time travel, if she attacked then she might cause her future, that she came to prevent.

She stretched out in the comfy bed, she remembered when she last slept on a really comfy bed, beside Regina, in her vault. They had been talking about nothing, just boys and life, nothing about the three blondes, or the fear of living in a world where most people wanted to rip everyone else apart.

Cassandra pushed away the thoughts of all of them, none of them even knew who she was right now, thinking about them, would only make seeing them harder. Pulling her greasy hair out of its bobble, Cassandra had a warm shower. It was more wonderful that she had ever imagined, and she stayed under the water so long it wrinkled her fingers.

Cassandra sighed, she couldn't delay any longer, no matter how luxurious this place was. Cassandra headed downstairs, her hands in her pocket, playing with the loose change she had got. The diner was full of customers, the noise was almost unbearable to her. She was used to the silence of the tunnels, and the forest, even when they were all together they kept quiet.

She sat down on one of the stools.

"What would you like?" the brunette smiled at her.

"Erm, surprise me." Cassandra shrugged, eyes down, as she slide the money across to her.

"Right." She sighed, making her a hot chocolate, and then seeing how thin she was, ordering a burger.

Cassandra fell in love the moment she drank it, and had to remind herself not to drink it all at once.

"Morning." A cheerful voice called, then taking a seat beside Cassandra on the stool.

Cassandra gasped as she recognised the blonde, Emma. She was smiling, talking to the residents, like she was their friend.

"Just a coffee, Ruby, thanks." Emma smiled,

Emma out of the corner of her eye, saw the girl staring at her. She turned with an awkward smile. Cassandra put her head down immediately.

Emma turned back to Ruby, as she poured the coffee. She mouthed silently, "Who's that?" she wasn't used to seeing strange faces.

"She arrived last night, that's all I know." Ruby whispered back, passing her, her coffee, and heading off.

"Hi," Emma smiled, turning to the girl. "I'm Emma, the sheriff, I heard you are new in town."

"Yeah." Cassandra mumbled, refusing to look at her, she felt anger building, this woman was evil. She shouldn't be the sheriff.

"Are you here with anyone?" Emma asked, realising how young she was.

"No, just me."

Ruby out the burger down in front of Cassandra, giving a knowing smile to Emma, she knew how nosey Emma was.

"Have you always been here?" Emma asked cautiously, she didn't want to accidentally reveal this town's true nature to a passing stranger.

Cassandra paused in her devouring of the food in front of her.

"Yes…." She answered hesitantly, "I used to live in the woods."

"How'd you get the money to stay here?" Emma blurted out, forgetting herself for a second.

Cassandra met eyes with Emma, not even trying to conceal her venomous look.

"Don't worry Sherriff." She spat out the sheriff part, "I am not a criminal, like some."

Cassandra jumped up having eaten the burger in a frenzy of hunger, and headed out of the door. Leaving a startled Emma alone.

It was time to get some answers Cassandra decided, which meant finding the wisest person she knew, Regina.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bold/Italic = Future**_

Cassandra walked down the main street, strange faces passing by her, giving her slightly odd looks. Everyone in this town knew each other, and she was a stranger. She disliked not having any allies, it immediately put her on the edge. Her hand fiddled with the top of her knife.

She realised that Elsa and Ingrid must not be here yet, the town hadn't been sealed with ice when she had arrived yesterday, and surely the moment the two of them arrived, they would go straight to Emma. This was good, she had time to warn them before the twisted sisters joined forces.

She wondered if she could actually go up to Regina's mansion door. It was in her world different, like everything it seemed, from this time. Emma had destroyed Regina's home with callously, with a great glee. Cassandra had found this out from Henry, one time he was feeling reminiscent. He wasn't very open Henry, but one time they had passed Regina's old home, he had told her about how it had been destroyed, he had been so close to tears. Then she suddenly realised, it had been his home. She sometimes forgot he must have once been a kid, whose whole life was torn apart.

"I'll see you at the town meeting." Granny called to a man Cassandra didn't recognise, meaning he would be dead soon.

If the residents of the town were trapped, a town meeting sounded like the perfect place to be. A small voice in the back of her head, stirred doubt, "are you really ready to see them all." It cooed, she knew her doubts where inconsequential, this was something she had to do.

She began following the man towards the mayor's office, she knew it had once been the office of Regina, but in her time it had been destroyed, as almost a way of reminding them, a new power was in charge.

Granny hurried past her, as she reached the main door, she got a strange look from Granny, but she didn't stop to question why Cassandra was there, to her relief. Cassandra had never had to lie, so was terrible at deception, it was another thing that made her wonder why she had been the one sent.

**_Regina sat in her vault, it was the one place she could be alone. The camp was so communal, it had to be to work. However that wasn't the way Regina was used to being, after all her whole live had been solitary. _**

**_Cassandra coughed to announce her presence, she didn't want to spook her. Regina smiled her back still to Cassandra._**

**_"I just wanted to get away from them all for a while." Regina, sighed, turning to Cassandra._**

**_"Me too." She smiled, sitting down beside her. _**

**_The two of them sat in silence, in the cool vault, Cassandra fidgeting. _**

**_"Are you ready to go?" Regina finally asked, she hated talking to her about her journey into the past, it reminded her of everything she had lost._**

**_"I'm scared, and I just…." Cassandra sighed, "I don't know why I'm going, I'm….I'm nothing special, Henry should go, or Roland." _**

**_"You won't be recognised. You are compassionate, and I believe you can do this Casey." Regina smiled, she gave her a slight nudge, "And besides I want all of the tent."_**

**_Cassandra smiled, "Your worried they won't want to leave the past aren't you? That they will want to be with their family. Of course my family would be there…." Cassandra trailed off._**

**_The honest truth was she didn't know who her family was, Regina had raised her, well the entire community had chipped in, but mainly Regina, and no one, had ever hinted as to who her parents were._**

**_"Knowing changes nothing." Regina said quietly, standing up, and wandering over to Henry's storybook, absent-mindedly flicking through the pages. _**

Cassandra sat down cautiously in the office that was once Regina's she heard people whispering, as Snow White handed out leaflets. She smiled at the baby in her arms, who must be Neal, however no matter how delightful she found it to see Neal as a happy little baby, instead of the frighten young man she knew. It was seeing Charming, that she had to stop herself from laughing aloud at seeing.

The Charming in her world he was not this fresh faced cute looking happy father, he was a scarred, toned man, with long hair. This man in front of her looked so different, it was something she knew immediately she could never get used to.

The people of the town began to pile in, it frightened Cassandra how few faces she recognised. Then she appeared, Marion.

Of course, Cassandra cursed herself quietly, of course she was alive, Roland's mother, with her son and husband Robin. A happy family, that was about to be ripped apart.

Snow began speaking, and Cassandra was barely listened, she was instead staring at Marion. She suddenly realised there was a commotion going on, tuning back in to the main conversation, she realised the ice wall was up, and Elsa was in town. However there was no mention of Ingrid, in fact Snow seemed to be defending Elsa.

That's was when she saw Marion collapse, Robin immediately at her side. Cassandra saw the white streak in her hair.

"Regina, you need Regina." She heard herself saying, as she rushed to her side, her hand touching her icy skin. She couldn't help it, she couldn't watch Marion die again, and she knew Marion obviously didn't die this way, she was in her future, and therefore Regina had to come. Marion was in hers and Regina's future, she didn't die now. She couldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

She knew everyone was staring at her, as she knelt beside Marion, holding her hand tightly. Robin lifted his wife into his arms, pulling her away from Cassandra.

"Who is she?" she heard someone whisper, as she grouched in the same position, as she listened to the town people talking about her.

Snow's voice cut through the chatter, "The meeting is over, we need Regina."

Cassandra felt her legs shaking, forcing her to sit on the floor, Regina was coming. "Call Emma also." Snow said to David.

Cassandra could hear them all leaving, as Snow came over to stand behind her, they were all still talking, David making a quick phone call before him and Robin began arguing in hushed tones.

"Who the hell is she?" Robin's voice raised slightly, "She could be like that Ice witch for all we know."

Cassandra shivered as Snow's hand rested on her shoulder, and she sat beside her, rocking her baby in one arm, as she carefully lowered herself.

"Who are you?" she asked

"I've been here since…the wicked witch's curse." She said, her voice faltering

"But you haven't as we would recognize you."

"Would you really, your majesty mayorness?" Cassandra hissed slightly, causing Snow to pull back slightly.

Cassandra looked around Marion was on the sofa, Roland, Robin and David standing by her side. Her hand slowly went to the knife at her side, she knew Snow would be watching. Sure enough the moment her hand grasped the knife, Snow leapt up, both arms holding her baby away from her.

Cassandra leapt up into a fighting stance.

"What do you want?" David shouted, moving quickly to stand by his wife

"I…." she started, unsure of what to actually say.

The door behind her opened, and in walked Emma and Elsa. Cassandra's fight or flight instincts immediately jumped, to run as far as possible. She dove in between the two blondes, sending Emma sprawling on the ground.

"What the hell." She heard, Emma say as she dashed down the corridor. David close behind her.

She shouldn't have been sent her, she knew none of these people as they were now, she couldn't do this, they had misplaced their trust all of them. She needed Henry, he was the saviour, it was in his blood.

Cassandra suddenly felt her legs seize together, and her arms press to body. She couldn't move, her feet weren't even touching the floor, she suddenly realised.

"Let me go," she screamed, struggling as hard as she could.

"Calm down, you'll only hurt yourself." Regina's cool voice, immediately relaxed her. "What's going on, David?"

"I was hoping you could tell us, the kid asked for you." He sighed,

"Let me down." She screamed again, she hated magic, and being trapped, this was her worst nightmare.

Regina carefully let the girl down, looking her up and down.

"Who are you?" she asked,

"I'm…I'm your daughter." Cassandra jumped on the first lie that came to her head.

"That's impossible." Regina coldly replied.

David grabbed her arms, pulling them behind her back, "Grab her knives." He said, nodding to Regina, who carefully approached her, removing her knives.

"Now you have a lot of explaining to do." David ordered, pushing her towards the mayor's office. This was the David she knew, rough and cold, it settled her nerves slightly.

She didn't know how in hell she was going to explain all of this.

David pushed her into the office, locking the door behind her and Regina. Cassandra looked round at all the faces judging her.

"Who are you?" Robin butted in immediately

"I will only speak to Regina." Cassandra spat back, finding a sudden burst of confidence. Why am I being so difficult, she thought, these were the people she was trying to save.

**_"Being difficult is just part of your nature, cassie." Henry laughed, spearing a fish out of the water._**

**_"It's Cassandra." She growled, splashing him._**

**_He quickly swooped her up, dangling her by her ankles._**

**_"You've only turned ten, and you're trying to boss me about already."_**

**_"Put me down." She giggled and screamed, as he flung her into the air._**

**_"You're still too little to command me, little warrior." _**

"You are in no position to negotiate." Emma cut in, before Regina had a chance to speak, she came closer to Cassandra, making her fidget, and looked her up and down.

"Tell us how you got into the town?" Snow asked gently, she remained distant though, rocking Neal.

"I was born here, just like Neal." Cassandra sighed, rolling her eyes. She hated herself for how she was acting, but she had learnt all her life not to trust people, and these people were strangers and the younger versions of people who would slaughter her loved ones. This was the first time her moody teenage self-had ever been able to manifest itself, and she had to admit a small part of her enjoyed being the nuisance.

"That is impossible, time hasn't been moving in this town long enough." Emma sniped, stepping closer to Cassandra.

"Who cares about her?" Robin butted in, "What about Marion?"

Regina nodded, and quietly walked over to kneel beside Marion, touching her cold cheek, then hovering her hands over her body, sensing with magic.

"My magic didn't do this." Elsa said, joining Regina and Robin, "The ice monster couldn't have done this."

Emma turned back to Cassandra from watching them, "If you tell us the truth about why you are here, perhaps we could help you?"

"You're wasting your time Regina." Cassandra said, turning her head away from Emma, with a purposeful movement.

"Did you do this?" Robin shouted, rushing at her.

Regina put her hand on his shoulder, steadying him, before quickly taking it away.

"I didn't hurt Marion, I don't have magic. Ask your ice bitch over there, to cure her, you need an act of true love. And well your lips aren't saving her Robin." Cassandra bitterly said.

Silence fell across the room.

"Is it true?" Robin turned to Elsa

"Yes, you need an act of true love to thaw her heart." Elsa sheepishly replied

"How do you know so much?" Regina murmured, turning to Cassandra

"I told you I will be born here."

"Will be?" Emma caught the odd phrasing immediately, and felt a pit in her stomach

"Yes, in about a year, after the great curse." Cassandra let the words tumble out quickly.

"You're trying to tell me, you are from the future?" Emma scoffed.

"Yes, Regina, Henry, Roland and Neal sent me back here, to stop our future from ever happening." Cassandra breathed out a sigh of relief.

"So who casts this curse then?" Emma sighed, she was dreading yet another mission, where she would be a saviour.

"You, Elsa and the Snow Queen, the three wicked sisters."


	5. Chapter 5

**_So I Know I haven't updated in a while but here you go._**

**_Please Review, and tell me your theories and ideas _**

**_Bold/Italic = future_**

* * *

**_Roland marched ahead of her, Cassandra was running to keep up with his long strides. _**

**_"Where are we going?" she called_**

**_"Shsssh" he hissed back at her, he was barely 13 but had the air of someone a lot older._**

**_The bow and quiver on his back had been his father, and he carried it with pride._**

**_He dropped to the forest floor, clearing the entrance to one of the many tunnels that lead around the forest, and camp._**

**_"Get in." He said _**

**_"Regina says…"_**

**_"I don't care what she says, this is important, you want to be a hero don't you? Like in all those stories you get told." He harshly cut her off. His eyes were cold, she had little choice as being in the forest alone meant certain death._**

**_She hoped into the tunnel silently, he dropped in beside her, covering over the entrance behind him._**

**_"Let's get moving." He nodded, as her marched past her, giving her a light pat on the head, Cassandra trotted after him, a slight skip in her step, he had given her a sign of approval._**

"You expect us to believe that Emma and I will curse this town?" Elsa butted in, marching over to Cassandra. "Who's this Ingrid?"

Cassandra looked to Regina, who was still beside Marion and Robin. She wasn't sure exactly what to say, Roland had told her numerous times not to give away too much about the future.

"I can't tell you everything, or I could change the future in worse ways." She mumbled, she didn't believe the future could be any worse.

Emma came closer, "Well what can you tell us?"

"Why did you refer to Emma and Elsa as sisters?" Snow interrupted, before Cassandra could speak.

"How did you know about thawing a heart?" Elsa also joined in.

"If you are from the future who are your parents?" David queried

Cassandra felt lost in a sea of voices, all angry and demanding. She couldn't clear her thoughts, she wanted to be smart in her answers, but she in all honesty knew too little about what had happened. Most of what she knew had been pieced together by listening to other's conversations.

"Will Mummy die?" a small voice chimed in, Roland had snuck through the adult's legs to be in front of her.

"Roland!" Robin cried, running to him immediately scooping him into his arms. "Don't wander off, like that, you know better."

Cassandra stared at the cute little dimpled cheeked boy, with the big brown eyes, still full of innocence.

"No, your mum is going to be fine. I promise." Cassandra smiled at him, as Robin carried him away.

"But you said Robin couldn't…." Regina trailed off, she was still beside Marion, fidgeting from foot to foot, arms folded.

"He doesn't, Roland will." Cassandra immediately replied, without thinking, Regina's presence relaxed her.

"Maybe you can tell us, from the beginning what happened to make you come here?" Emma said coldly, she had been watching how Cassandra looked at Regina, like the whole world revolved around her, and it made her uneasy.

"I was born a year after the curse, I don't know who my parents are, Marion and Regina raised me." Cassandra sighed, looking at Regina, trying to gauge a reaction, but she gave none.

"The curse makes you turn against your loved ones, but some of you were untouched, no one knows why. They sent me back to stop the curse being enacted."

"But you must be at least 16, why did we wait so long?" Snow asked, she was looking at her baby as she spoke obviously wondering about the world he would grow up in.

"Magic is difficult to get a hold of, the witches, control everything." Cassandra guessed, she too had often wondered why it hadn't happened sooner.

"What about my magic?" Regina cut in before any of the Charmings, could continue their interrogation. Her arms dropped to her sides, as she approached.

"I…I never remember you having any magic." Cassandra stuttered, she wasn't sure how she would react, she had rarely seen Regina upset, but she knew the inner pain she contained, and never wanted to add to that.

Regina's brow crinkled in confusion.

"How is that possible?" Emma asked

"I don't know, you mentioned something about a man named Gold, but I never got the full story."

**_Roland and Cassandra emerged from the tunnel at the edge of town, near the larger house. Cassandra gasped looking around the town. _**

**_"You need to be quiet and careful." Roland hissed, _**

**_Cassandra came close to his side, as he checked his weapons. _**

**_"You got your knife." He asked, _**

**_Cassandra nodded, moving her coat to reveal it tucked into a belt on her dress._**

**_The two set off sticking to the shadows, into the centre of town. Cassandra knew the three witches lived in a massive house on the edge of town, and a couple of those affected by the curse still lived in town. _**

**_"Don't let their slaves see you." Roland, occasionally warned her as they walked. She knew they looked harmless enough, until they caught sight of you, then the curses' rage would fill them._**

**_"We're here." Roland murmured, stopping at one of the abandoned shops. Cassandra looked at the fading lettering on the window. Mr Gold Pawnbroker and Antiquities Dealer._**

**_Roland quickly picked the lock, and shoved her inside. She knew if Regina knew where they were, she'd kill them both._**

**_"Keep watch." He said, pointing to the window, obediently Cassandra stood by the window._**

**_Roland began searching through the shop, ripping drawers out, and tipping their contents onto the floor. Clearing shelves contents onto the floor._**

**_"What are you looking for?" Cassandra asked, she was too curious_**

**_"Never you mind, keep an eye out." Roland sighed, rifling through a cabinet_**

**_Cassandra turned back to the window, and saw a figure fast approaching._**

**_"Roland, Shep must have followed us." She whispered, hoping he wouldn't lose it._**

**_"What?!" he shouted, forgetting himself, "the idiot."_**

**_Shep walked through the door, his eyes fixing on Roland._**

**_"What are you playing at son?" he sighed_**

**_"I am not your son, and owe you no explanation. Just get lost Shep." Roland coldly replied._**

**_"I was one of your father's merry men, I promised to look after you, I…" _**

**_"Does it look like there is anything to be merry about, I don't need your help old man."_**

**_Cassandra sat silently beneath the window, trying to keep quiet, but Shep turned to look at her._**

**_"So you decided to risk her life as well?" Shep's voice had just a hint of anger, but he kept his fury inside._**

**_"She doesn't matter, just like you don't." _**

**_Suddenly a brick came flying through the window, Cassandra jumped away from the window, behind Shep, who had always looked out for her._**

**_A man with a sword was on the street, the noise had attracted the attention of others, and soon, six people, with various weapons stood on the street._**

**_"Roland, get her out of here now. There is a back door." Shep ordered,_**

**_Roland's hands shook slightly, as he grabbed Cassandra by the arm, dragging her out of the shop, as the people burst through the door and windows. _**

**_"Shep, we can't leave." Cassandra cried, as Roland fireman lifted her out of the shop. "You are a monster." She cried kicking and punching Roland._**

**_"I was trying to do something good." He murmured, but Cassandra didn't hear him over her tears._**

Regina stood in the corner, Emma kept glancing over at her.

"I think that is enough revealing for today." David said, putting his arm on Emma.

"We barely know anything." Emma replied, her annoyance clear. David looked at her, trying to get her to remember that Cassandra was a kid.

"You're not staying at Granny's anymore." Emma sighed,

"Where will I go?" Cassandra was nervous she would have to be with Emma and Elsa

"At mine." Regina interrupted,

"Don't we need to help Marion first?" Cassandra muttered.

"Already done." Marion smiled, sitting up, her arms wrapped around Roland.

Regina closed her eyes for a brief moment, as she watched Robin hug the two of them. Trying to hold back her pain.

"If that's everything," she sighed, "we should go."

"There is one thing." Snow said, "What's your name?"

For a moment Cassandra thought about lying, "I'm Cassandra."

"I'll come with you to go explain to Henry, what's going." Emma turned to Regina.

Regina put her hand on Cassandra's shoulder and directed her towards the exit. Cassandra knew Emma was only coming to keep an eye on her.


	6. Chapter 6

Cassandra sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed, in Regina's spare room. Emma and Regina were talking downstairs. Emma was not happy.

A light knock on the door, made Cassandra jump up on her feet, she wanted her knives back.

"Hello." Elsa smiled, pushing the door open.

"I don't want to speak to you." Cassandra hissed,

"I know that. I know you think I'm…."

"A monster."

"Yes, a monster." Elsa sighed, her eyes filling with sadness. She had tried so hard to be good, and now it looked like she would be what she always feared.

Cassandra saw the pain in Elsa's eyes, it shocked her. She hadn't expected Emma and Elsa to be good when she arrived. She thought she'd see the evil lurking beneath the surface.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, "I don't know you, I shouldn't have called you that."

"It's okay, I understood how finding yourself in a strange land can make you scared, and fear makes people do stupid things." She smiled, thinking of how quickly she had reverted to offensive behaviour when she arrived here.

"You're not from here?" Cassandra said her brow crinkling.

"No, I come from a different land. I have a sister there." Elsa sighed, "I'm just trying to get home to her."

Cassandra looked at the floor, "Is Ingrid your sister?"

"I don't know anyone called Ingrid." Elsa shook her head.

Emma coughed, making Cassandra jump back again.

"Elsa, we should get a move on." Emma said, not looking at Cassandra

"Of course." Elsa smiled, going to the door, "Sleep well," she smiled back at Cassandra before heading downstairs with Emma.

Cassandra listened to their voices and then the front door close. Cassandra had not gotten to see much of the manor, but it made her wonder how Regina had coped with living in the woods. The small camp and tunnels must have been so cramped, no wonder she often retreated to the unprotected vault.

Regina appeared in the doorway holding pyjamas and towels. She gave a strained smile, putting them down on the edge of the bed.

"Where's Henry?" Cassandra asked, as Regina turned away.

"He's staying with Emma tonight."

"Emma? Why? You don't trust me that much?" Cassandra sighed, pain flooding her voice.

"No, Henry swaps behind here and Emma's all the time." Regina explained, she was confused by her reaction, she knew in her future Emma was evil, but she was still Henry's mother.

"Why does he stay with her?" Cassandra persisted.

"You don't know." Regina suddenly realised, "Emma is Henry's biological mother."

Cassandra pulled back, so many things suddenly made sense. Oh Henry she thought, as if you needed more pain in your life.

"How did you not know?" Regina asked, becoming suspicious.

"If your mother helped murder people you loved and destroy your home, would you want to talk about it?" Cassandra hissed, "Thank you for the clothes,"

Regina felt heavy, this was too much to handle. Henry's life in the future was ruined, just as her mother ruined her happiness, Henry would suffer the same fate, twice.

"I won't let your future happen, no matter what it takes." Regina said quietly as she left the room.

* * *

**_Henry sat in his hut, fixing the cover from the tunnel entrance, which lay behind the hut. Cassandra was sitting still as Marion braided her hair. Marion was humming quietly._**

**_Henry stood up stretching. "I'm off to hunt." He emotionlessly said._**

**_"I help." Cassandra smiled, picking up a sharpened piece of wood._**

**_"I think 5 is just a little young." Henry replied, grabbing a dagger, then his bow and quiver._**

**_"Is ten?" Roland's voice boomed, as he stepped into the tent._**

**_Henry looked him up and down._**

**_"Yes," Marion interrupted before Henry could say a word._**

**_"Mum, I need to learn." Roland whined slightly_**

**_"And you will when you're older." Marion sighed, they had had this fight a dozen times._**

**_Roland slumped down onto the floor angrily, clutching his father's bow, quiver still on his back. Cassandra wondered over to him. _**

**_"You can play with me." She beamed, _**

**_"Go away." He growled, pushing her back. Cassandra landed on her back and started to bawl. _**

**_"Where's Regina?" Henry asked Marion, ignoring the crying. _**

**_Marion walked over to Roland and Marion. _**

**_"You know what day it is, where do you think she is." Marion said, kneeling beside them. _**

**_"Roland apologize to your sister."_**

**_"She is not my sister." He huffed._**

**_Marion lifted the bow and quiver off him. "You are on cleaning up duty for three days." _**

**_"That isn't fair." He shouted, as Marion put his bow away up high._**

**_"Henry," Marion called after him, as he began to leave. "Will you take Casey to Regina? I need to cook, and don't want those two fighting." _**

**_Henry sighed._**

**_"I want to go to Regina." Roland said _**

**_"No, you are helping me." Marion harshly answered_**

**_Henry stretched his hand out to Cassandra, who warily took it, and the two of them wandered out. _**

**_"Thank you." Marion called after him._**

**_Cassandra kept glancing up at Henry as they walked. He had always scared her slightly, but she liked him. He had a long scar down his face that she both wanted to and was too scared to touch._**

**_"Where are we going?" Cassandra asked eventually, having built up her courage._**

**_"Regina's at the vault."_**

**_"I can't go there." Cassandra worriedly replied_**

**_"Well you have permission, this time."_**

**_Cassandra nodded, the rest of the walk was quiet. They wandered to the graveyard, and caught sight of Regina, sitting beside a large tombstone._**

**_"Mum." Henry quietly called, letting go of Cassandra's hand, to rush to her._**

**_He wrapped his arm around her, her cheeks were stained with tears. Cassandra stood back watching._**

**_Regina's hand slid off the tombstone. "I miss them all." She cried, "How have we been living like this for six years Henry."_**

**_"I really is ridiculous isn't it?" A voice laughed from the tree line._**

**_Cassandra tucked behind a tombstone, her breathing heavy. _**

**_Emma appeared in the graveyard. Henry had an arrow ready in his bow, aimed at her heart. _**

**_"Don't come any closer." Henry shouted, standing up, "Regina, get out of here." He ordered, she stood still behind._**

**_"Hiding behind your son, pathetic." Elsa laughed, appearing in ice beside Emma._**

**_"Haven't you taken enough from us? Can't you let us have one day to mourn?" Regina shouted_**

**_"I thought you had Marion, a nice new warm body in your bed. I wonder if she'll go cold like Robin, and Daniel." Emma smiled, _**

**_"How…" Regina gasped, "Oh my god." _**

**_At that moment screams erupted from the camp. Regina pulled on Henry's sleeve, and starting running back to camp._**

**_"Bet you wish you had your magic now." Elsa laughed, as the two of them ran back to the camp. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, TW: Burns**

* * *

Cassandra tossed and turned all night, she couldn't sleep, she thought knowing Regina was safe down the corridor would help, but it didn't. Instead it made her think more about all that was going to happen.

Eventually as the rays of sunlight snuck through the curtains, and the birds began to sing, she felt herself drifting off into sleep.

She dreamt of the sunlight streaming through the trees, Marion braiding her hair, Regina laughing, Henry's normally serious face, smiling, Roland actually talking to her. She knew her childhood had not been perfect, far from, but some moments were happy.

She fell into a light sleep, thinking of these few moments of happiness, when she had actually been allowed to be a child.

Regina had awoken early as she did every morning. She decided to poke her head into the guest bedroom, mostly to reassure herself that Cassandra was still where she was meant to be. Her hand shook slightly as she went to turn the door handle. The girl made her nervous, she couldn't tell why, but looking at her made her feel like she was about to lose everything.

She looked in at the sleeping girl, she had a light smile on her lips, and she looked so peaceful, compared to her awake face of seriousness. Regina watched her for nearly minute before, she shook herself out of her trance, and left, closing the door quietly.

She headed downstairs, and with a quick text to Swan, telling her Cassandra was still accounted for, she fixed herself a coffee.

Cassandra had awoken as Regina had closed the door. She lay in the bed for a few moments thinking about all that was happening. None of it felt real, and yet neither did her home anymore, it seemed so distant, like it had not ever been real. Maybe it never would be she thought. _Then what happens to you?_ A small voice of doubt hissed in her head. _You might not even exist at all. Maybe that's why they never told you who your parents were, because they only had you because of the curse, and without it, you don't exist. _Cassandra jumped out of bed, trying to ignore all the doubts swirling around in her head.

She quickly pulled on her clothes, they were dirty, but they always where, it had never bothered her, the only person she knew in her reality, who changed clothes on a regular basis was Regina. However in this world everyone was clean and dressed well. She looked at herself in the mirror, with her face and hair shinning clean, her dirty jeans, t-shirt and jacket, looked so out of place.

She pulled her hair into a plait quickly, and headed downstairs. She headed into the kitchen where Regina sat with her coffee.

They exchanged awkward smiles.

"Did you sleep well?" Regina asked,

"Yeah, thanks." Cassandra smiled politely.

The two stood silently, Regina staring into her coffee cup, Cassandra staring at the marble surface.

"Regina, I…" Cassandra suddenly said, at the exact moment Regina began to speak.

"Cassandra, I…"

Both smiled awkwardly, Regina quickly said. "You go first."

"I was just wondering if, you could do me a favour, and take me somewhere I could clean my clothes." Cassandra blushed slightly as she spoke, she felt ashamed having to ask.

"Oh, of course, I think we can even go get you some new clothes." Regina smiled warmly, she could see that Cassandra was ashamed, and wanted to make sure the girl felt comfortable.

Cassandra smiled, "Thank you, Regina. What were you going to say?"

Regina hesitated before she responded, she didn't know this girl, but she knew that she would raise her, and she felt a duty to her, to help and protect her anyway she could.

"I wanted to know, if you…only if you want to…would want to find out who your parents are?" Regina mumbled slightly.

Cassandra thought for a minute, she wasn't sure if she did want the answer to that question. Regina and Marion had never told her for a reason she was sure of that. _Or they just didn't care. _That voice snarled again.

"I think we have more important things to do first." Cassandra replied, her voice emotionless. "I had you and Marion, you were the best parents a kid could have wanted." Her voice was still cold, but she gave a smile as she finished speaking.

Regina's phone rang, making Cassandra jump, Regina answered it, heading out of the room.

"Emma,"

"Hey Regina, we've found Ingrid, she's in the police station now,"

"That was fast. Has she said anything?"

"No, she seems pretty ordinary." Emma sighed, "Look I know what you'll say but can we really trust this kid?"

"I think we can, I might not have your superpower, but I believe her."

"Fine, I'll start interrogating her. Belle, and Snow are doing some research at the library."

"I think I'll go have a word with Gold."

"Regina, I'm not sure that's the greatest of ideas,"

"He's an expert on magic, and I can look after myself, I'll check in with you later." Regina snippily replied, ending the call.

"Cassandra?" Regina called, and she appeared in the hall. "It's time you got dressed."

The two of them headed upstairs to Regina's room to find something suitable in her wardrobe.

* * *

**_Regina and Henry ran quickly towards the camp. A fire had broken out in some of the tents, on the outskirts, the ice queens' slaves, were grabbing people, ripping the few that had fallen outside of the protective barrier apart. _**

**_Henry began firing arrows at them, a small band of men and women also began firing at them. _**

**_"Get that fire out." Henry shouted._**

**_A scream broke through the camp, Neal appeared, clutching his face, it was covered in burns, the skin still smoking, as he screamed. _**

**_David who had been firing arrows at the slaves, dropped the bow the moment he saw his small son running about blindly._**

**_He quickly scooped the six year old up, whispering reassuring words to him. Neal looked much more like Snow than David, with his dark hair, and big kind hazel eyes._**

**_"Regina!" David shouted, _**

**_Regina had been pulling the injured who were still alive back into the camp area, but the moment she heard David's harsh call, and saw the small boy, she rushed to him. _**

**_"Oh my god, what happened?" She gasped, "Get him in the tent." She motioned to her tent, which was nearer than David's. _**

**_They rushed in, laying him down on Regina and Marion's bed. Roland stood in the corner, shaking._**

**_"Regina." He whispered, _**

**_"Not now kid." David shouted._**

**_Neal was still screaming and crying._**

**_"Do something Regina!" David growled._**

**_"What?" she replied, tears filling her eyes, as she carefully pulled back Neal's hands from his face._**

**_The skin was bubbling in patches, other areas had become dry and leathery. _**

**_"Help him." David harshly replied_**

**_Regina grabbed a towel, dipping it in a bucket of cold water and ringing it as dry she could with her hands shaking. _**

**_Neal had stopped screaming but was still crying, David was gripping his hand._**

**_"I…was…trying…to help…daddy." Neal gasped_**

**_"Shhh, don't speak, it's okay, Daddy's not mad. I'm here, I'll look after you, it'll all be alright." He whispered, rubbing his thumb over his son's hand._**

**_Regina carefully applied the cool towel to Neal skin. He winced as it touched him trying to pull away. _**

**_"I know it hurts, but it'll help." She softly said to him_**

**_"Roland, where's Marion?" Regina turned to him, he was still in the corner, but he wasn't shaking anymore, instead his eyes were cold and distant. _**

**_"She went to find you and Cassandra." He quietly said._**

**_The noise outside had died down._**

**_"Will you go get one of the doctors or nurses please?" Regina smiled at him_**

**_He nodded and disappeared out the tent without a word._**

**_"If you still had your magic none of this would be happening." David snarled, _**

**_"I know you blame me, but…" _**

**_David shoved her hard, away from his son. _**

**_"I've lost my wife, my daughter, and now I might lose my son, all thanks to you. Those witches should have just killed you."_**

**_Regina stood up and turned away from him. Roland and a female, who Regina recognised as a doctor entered. _**

**_"I have to go find Cassandra." She whispered, eyes full of tears._**

**_"She went with Henry to find you," Roland said, as Regina tucked out of the tent. His words struck her heart cold, Cassandra must still be outside the barrier. _**


	8. Chapter 8

Cassandra stood fidgeting from foot to foot watching Emma ask Ingrid questions through the glass.

"I can't believe someone has accused me of planning a curse." Ingrid said again, for the fifth time.

"You say you have no magic?" Emma asked, getting bored

"None at all, I was just a farmer's daughter in our world," Ingrid smiled, "Well, I suppose this is your world isn't it." She added gently.

"Okay, thank you for your help, if I have any more questions, I'll be in touch." Emma sighed, standing up.

Ingrid too stood up, shaking Emma's hand.

"Okay, I understand you have to take these sorts of accusations seriously. Do you mind me asking who named me?" Ingrid smile, following Emma to the door.

"You wouldn't know them." Emma politely replied, seeing Ingrid to the exit. With a sigh she turned to see Regina, Cassandra, Snow and Charming coming out of the observation room.

"She's guilty." Cassandra quickly said, she looked at the faces around her, all of them were filled with doubt.

"Regina, you believe me, right?" she said turning to her, desperately.

"I…" Regina faltered, "It's not that I don't believe you, but we need evidence."

"That woman is evil!" Cassandra shouted

"You said that about Emma and Elsa as well." Snow butted in,

"We need proof kid." Emma said harshly,

"I'm not a kid." Cassandra hissed at her, and set off running out of the station.

David and Emma went to start running after her.

"Wait, let me go." Regina said, "I'll call you when I've got her to calm down." She started heading out of the station.

"If." Emma muttered under her breath. "Now what?" she said looking at David and Snow.

"We go see Elsa and relieve Belle of Neal." Snow replied.

"I'm going to fill in Hook." Emma sighed, turning away from her parents.

* * *

Emma walked to the sheriff's office silently fuming, she was tired of these constant threats, having their lives disrupted. It frustrated her especially this time, as nothing had happened yet, they were just waiting for this threat to emerge.

Emma sat at her desk, and opened the bottom desk drawer, and stared at the box of her few personal belongings. She thought about her life before StoryBrooke, she hated to admit that the darkness inside her wasn't as unbelievable as her parents thought. Before here she had been no saviour.

* * *

"We should tell her." Snow said, she was sitting down, rocking Neal gently.

"What good would it do?" David asked, pacing.

"If she has no idea, how can she protect herself?" Snow said quietly, anger in her tone.

"If we tell her, she'll turn from us, you know that." David sighed, sitting down beside her.

"What we did was wrong, but we did it for her, she's a worth she'll understand." Snow tried to sound reassuring.

"I don't know if I can excuse it to myself."

* * *

Cassandra ran to Gold's Shop, she had never met him, but she knew how powerful a sorcerer he was. She also knew from her trip with Roland that his shop contained many magical objects.

She burst in, the bell jingling furiously, as the door slammed behind her.

"How can I help you?" Gold's face curled, as she entered, and marched up to the counter he stood behind.

"You're the dark one, yes?" Cassandra sharply asked.

"And you're the girl from the future." He smiled, "What can If do for you?"

"I need your help, I need proof that Ingrid is casting a curse." Cassandra said, her voice was cold, she knew that he liked to make deals, and she had to be strong.

"And why would I help you?"

"I'm willing to make a deal."

"Where am I in your future?" Gold smiled at her, trying to be strong and confident.

"You and Belle aren't there, you disappeared before the curse." Cassandra sighed.

Gold smiled, he knew what this meant, he could escape before this place went to hell, and he could make a deal with Ingrid.

"You have nothing I want." Gold smile"I have information about the curse that is coming." Cassandra smiled wickedly, hoping to tempt him.

"And why would I want that?" He smiled, "After all, you have already told me, I escape this curse."

"You do, but the hat remains here." Cassandra smiled, her eyes tinkling with wickedness.

Gold's face turned dark, and he walked towards her. Eyes filled with malace.

At that moment Regina came bursting into the shop. Cassandra's face softened as Regina entered, Regina however looked serious.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded, with slight force, she grabbed her arm.

Gold watching the two of them, laughed suddenly.

Cassandra and Regina turned to look at him. Panic filled Cassandra suddenly, he knew she cared about Regina. He could hurt her.

"Don't," her voice slightly pleaded, but with that he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Please promise me, you didn't make a deal with him?" Regina asked.

* * *

Gold appeared in the forest behind Ingrid in her intrict white dress, she was adding the finishing touches to her ice palace. She was angry. She had hoped to go undetected for a while, but now she was going to have to move up her time frame.

"Hello dearie." Gold called making her jump slightly, she had been too wrapped up in her own thoughts to hear him approach. She internally scolded herself for making such a stupid mistake.

"What do you want?" She sighed, dropping her hands, and heading into her castle, without even looking at him. She was not in the mood for the imps deals and games. Gold followed her in, a smile playing on his lips.

"What I always want to make a deal?" He said, he remained standing as she sat down in front of her mirror. Sidney's face appeared in the glass.

"And why would I want to do that?" She sighed, playing absent mindedly with a hand mirror.

Gold smiled at the mirror imbued with dark magic. "Because I can tell you who told the saviour about your shattered sight curse."

Ingrid sat up slightly, her eyes burning with interest. "And what would you want in return?"

"Immunity obviously, for me, Belle and Henry."

Ingrid looked at him suspiciously. Then looked to Sidney.

"What have you found out?" She barked at him.

"Your majesty, there is a young girl living with Regina. She says she is from the future. Regina has requested I find out everything I can about you. What would you have me do, your highness?" He replied.

Ingrid smiled and turned back to Gold. "See I do not need your deals."

Gold's face tightened. "Now I suggest you leave, and keep out of my way."

Gold instead came closer, leaning into her face.

"I know who the brats parents are."


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I haven't updated this in forever, but was focusing on other fanfic Dream, and had university work. Please review if you have time, means alot.**

* * *

_**Cassandra was trembling behind a tomb stone. Two of the three witches had not stayed long after they had chased Regina away, but one had stayed. Emma. **_

_**Cassandra watched as she had knelt down beside the large tombstone that had been erected after the great battle, when the barrier had been erected. **_

_**In her hands a bouquet of snowdrops appeared, and she laid them down, her fingers tracing a name, Snow. Cassandra thought for a moment she saw tears in the witches eyes. **_

_**Emma rose, but remained staring at the tombstone.**_

_**"I know you are there little girl." her cold voice called through the graveyard.**_

_**Cassandra froze in her spot. **_

_**"You should run home, before Regina and Marion lose yet another person." Emma hissed, lunging towards Cassandra suddenly, from behind the tombstone.**_

_**Cassandra screamed, and leapt backwards, scrambling still on all fours, as quickly as she could away from Emma. Emma laughed at the girl.**_

_**"Get away from her." Regina's voice boomed, as she came running towards them, a bow and arrow in her hands.**_

_**With a wave of her hand the weapons appeared in Emma's hands.**_

_**"These were my mother's." she said coldly, as Regina lifted Cassandra into her arms. "Do you miss the magic, Regina?" **_

_**"Only because it stops me destroying all of you." Regina snarled back.**_

_**Emma chuckled slightly. "Whatever happened to us being friends?" **_

_**"Some things cannot be forgiven."**_

_**"You'd know all about unforgivable acts."**_

_**Regina turned away, and began to walk back to the campsite.**_

_**Emma stood and watched her go, a small part of her still wishing she could go with her.**_

_**Regina arrived back to find everything had calmed down, everyone was being treated or beginning to tidy up and repair the damage. She gently set Cassandra down as the entered the magical barrier. **_

_**"Go back to the tent, my love." she smiled, ruffling Cassandra's hair gently.**_

_**Regina headed towards the main medical tent, she couldn't deal with Charming right now, and here she could find out the damage and make arrangements for those who had died.**_

_**As she entered she immediately knew something was wrong, no one would look her in the eye. They wouldn't even go near her. Her heart sank. **_**_She ran to Dr Whale._**

**_"Henry?" she choked out, "Where is he?"_**

**_"Mum," he called, rushing to her side. He wrapped his arms around her immediately. "I'm sorry." he whispered, as he held her close._**

**_Regina turned and saw the body being carried away. The arm dangling down from the stretcher, with her bracelet. Marion's bracelet made from material of Robin's jacket. _**

**_"Noooo." Regina wailed like an animal, trying to push Henry off her, without any success, as he held onto her. _**

**_"Why?" Regina sobbed, pounding her fists into his chest, as she slowly sunk to the floor. Henry just held her. Henry gently lifted the small frame of his mother, carrying her away from the medical tent, and back towards their home._**

**_Cassandra knew the moment she saw Regina and Henry what happened. Her and Roland sat in silence together, holding hands so tightly, as if if they let go, the world would fall apart around them, more than it already._**

* * *

Regina and Cassandra were walking together down the street in an awkward silence.

"Why did you go see him?" Regina eventually asked.

"To lure the snowqueen out." Cassandra sighed, "He'll probably go straight to her."

Regina stopped in her tracks, "Gold was working with them in your time?"

"No, he wasn't there."

Regina nodded, she knew what it meant, either he died, or disappeared before the curse was cast.

"Was Belle there?" Regina asked.

Cassandra thought for a moment.

"I think you mentioned her once, but I don't know." she trailed off. "I'm sorry, I'm not very useful. You guys never really told me anything, and it was all mainly before my time."

Regina smiled at her sympathetically. "It's okay. It's future mes fault."

Cassandra smiled back at her.

"We should get back to the others." Regina sighed.

The ground suddenly began to shake, Cassandra grasped Regina's arm. Ice began to come racing through the street, covering the buildings and roads, icicles formed and snow piled up.

"She's moved up her timeline." Cassandra gasped, "This is all my fault."

Henry, Elsa, Emma, Henry, Snow, Charming and Belle appeared on to the main street, rushing to Regina and Cassandra.

"It isn't me doing this." Elsa quickly said, looking especially at Cassandra.

"We have to erect a barrier, to protect people." Cassandra immediately said, "This is only the beginning. Soon we will all turn on each other, if we are not protected." She was being to panic, she had failed them all, she was meant to stop this.

"Calm down." Regina said gently, putting her hands on Cassandra's shoulders. "She'll have a base somewhere, we need to find it."

"Me, Regina, and Elsa, will go find it." Emma began saying, but was quickly interrupted by David.

"I don't think that is a good idea. It is you two she wants. I'll go with Regina." He said, "You stay here, keep everyone calm."

He gently kissed the top of her head, then turned to kiss Snow.

"I'll be careful" he whispered,

"You better be." she smiled.

Regina gave Henry a tight hug. "Please be safe." she said quietly to him. He smiled at her.

"Always, mum."

He went to Emma, who put her arm around him.

Charming turned to Regina who gave him a nod, and the two of them became to walk towards his truck.

"I'll come with you, I've read up on this." Belle smiled, running after them.

"I'm coming too." Cassandra shouted.

"No." Regina replied immediately, "It's too dangerous."

"You all trusted me to send me back here to help. So let me help."

The others watched Regina, David, Belle and Cassandra leave in the truck. Emma and Elsa both felt dread in the pit of their stomachs.

However none of them had any time to worry about them, as the silence was interrupted by the roar of a large ice monster, charging towards them.

"Go!" Emma shouted, "We can handle this."

The others ran as Emma and Elsa squared up with the ice beast.

"On the count of three, we blast it." Elsa said, looking at Emma.

"One...two...three." Elsa counted.

Magic shot from their hands, hitting the monster square in its chest, pushing it backwards. It roared, but they pushed on, and soon, it shattered into hundreds of pieces.

Emma let out a laugh of relieve, and pulled Elsa into a hug. Snow, and Henry rushed to them.

Ingrid stood watching them from a distance, a smile playing on her lips.

"My sisters" She smiled, seeing the two girls embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

Regina, Belle, David and Cassandra were trudging through the forest towards Ingrid's Ice Palace. Although in the future the palace had not been lived in, the three witches preferring a large mansions, it had still stood as a shrine to the three of them. They had in her lifetime on the anniversary of so many people's death, had three large ice statues of themselves outside the palace.

Cassandra had only been twice, both times with Roland and Henry who enjoyed using it as target practice, though they never did it for long, as Regina normally soon appeared, and scolded them.

"There." Cassandra said, pointing ahead, where it could just be seen through the trees. She couldn't help but shiver seeing the structure.

"Belle, Cassandra stay here while we go check it out. No arguments, Casey" Regina said sharply, wiggling her fingers, preparing herself to use magic at a seconds notice. David pulled out his gun, taking off the safety.

Regina gave him a small nod, and they headed towards the palace, as quietly as possible.

As the began to enter, David heard a voice calling to him.

"Do you hear that?" he whispered, looking to Regina.

She listened intently.

"David." it called.

"There." he said, looking at her.

"I can't hear anything, David."

David took off with speed into the palace, Regina following behind quickly. "David, don't, it could be a trick." she called after him.

She followed him into the large room, where a large mirror hung, David was standing in front of it.

"Hello Shepherd." His reflection taunted him.

"Regina? What is it?" He asked, a tremor in his voice.

"You are no hero. Look at you relying on The Evil Queen." David's reflection continued to taunt.

"I am a hero." David argued back.

"She's enchanted it...I..."Regina began, but a hand suddenly grabbed her by her hair, yanking her backwards, it slapped something onto her wrist and then threw her into an ice wall.

"Sidney," she gasped, pulling herself up, her head pounding from the impact.

"No you are a useless old man, with a ball and chain." The reflection mocked, "When was the last time you saved anyone? Oh wait, that's your daughter's job, the daughter you abandoned."

"No, Emma's the saviour, but she couldn't do it without us." David replied, he was barely aware of what was happening around him.

Sidney smiled at her viciously. "Hello your majesty." He chuckled, starting to walk towards her.

Regina tried to form a fireball put she already knew in her heart, that the cuff around her wrist was blocking her magic. She quickly scrambled to her feet.

"She survived without you for 28 years." He cackled back.

"She needs me." David whispered, like he was trying to convince himself.

The reflection laughed, "No one needs you, you pretender."

"I see you've lowered your stalyndards, working for her." Regina hissed.

Sidney laughed, and with a flick of his wrist sent her flying into the wall, pinning her there.

"You ruined my life." he growled, "And she promised me your head."

"David!" Regina shouted, she tried struggling against the invisible bonds.

"You are a failure." The reflection laughed.

Sidney laughed at Regina struggling, and a small pair of scissors appeared in his hands.

"I've always love your hair." he smiled, he opened them slowly smiling, then ran them down her face.

"David, please." Regina screamed, "Don't listen to it."

Sidney took a long piece of her hair, smelling it.

"You are a failure," Sidney called back to David, "What will you tell Snow, when she asks how Regina died." he laughed.

Regina closed her eyes. Almost immediately she heard a large thunk. She warily opened her eyes, and saw Cassandra standing there, holding a tree branch, Sidney unconscious on the floor. Belle was dragging David out of the palace. Regina slid down the wall.

Cassandra immediately ran to her, kneeling down.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" she garbled out.

"I'm fine." Regina stoically replied. "Let's just get out of here."

Cassandra put her arm out, helping Regina stand.

"Regina..." Regina's reflection called.

"Cassandra..." Cassandra's reflection simultaneously called.

"Ignore it." Cassandra boomed, "It's how she gets you, by praying on your insecurities."

She lead Regina out, gripping onto her arm tightly.

Outside Belle and David stood, Belle was trying to calm David.

Cassandra gently touching her on the shoulder, signalled for her to go speak to Regina.

"David, it told you, you were insufficient, but you are far from that. Don't let it get in your head." Cassandra said coolly.

David looked up at her with a smile.

"Gosh, you can tell Regina raised you." He smiled.

Cassandra blushed slightly.

"Regina!" he suddenly gasped, rushing to her. "I'm so sorry." he said, reaching her, and without thinking pulling her into a hug.

Regina stood there slightly awkwardly, until he let her go.

Cassandra stayed away, she found it strange even to see this awkward hug between the two of them. Normally in her world they were at each other's throats.

"It's not your fault, it's that traitor Sidney." She replied, her voice growing angry.

"That mirror was full of dark magic." Belle sighed. "It could be where the curse originates."

"Then we need to figure out a way to smash it." Regina smiled at Belle. "How about we get to the library?"

"Yes. With help from Cassandra, we should find this curse in no time." Belle smiled back.

Cassandra smiled, and came over to the three of them. That's when she noticed the thick cuff on Regina's wrist. She grabbed Regina's arm.

"He's taken your magic." she said looking horrified.

"It's okay, Blue can remove it, she's done it before." Regina smiled.

"No, you don't understand. One of the few things you ever told me was that you lost your magic, on the day of the great battle."

"But you came here to change the past. By coming here you've probably changed when and how things happen." Regina argued.

Cassandra shook her head, pacing, gasping for air.

"Calm down." Regina said, holding her shoulders. "You two go on, I'll meet you at the library."

"Who is he?" she gasped

"Who?"

"The man who wanted to kill you."

"Sidney, he used to be trapped in my mirror." Regina said, "Please try to calm down."

* * *

_**Regina was screaming in her sleep again. Henry was gently stroking her head, making shh noises. Roland was still asleep, he could sleep through anything since he hit puberty. Cassandra however was awake, but lying still her face hidden in her pillow.**_

_**Regina wakes up suddenly, tears streaming down her face.**_

_**"It's okay mum." Henry gently says.**_

_**"No, no it's not." Regina sobbed. "This shouldn't be your life." **_

**_Henry began to sob, his head falling into his hands. _**

**_"I miss her mum." _**

**_"Me too." Regina said, hugging Henry close. "I hope that some day she comes back to us."_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please Review if you have time means sooo much! Thanks for the follows, and favourites! x**

* * *

Ingrid knew the moment she approached the Ice Palace that people had been there. She sighed as she marched in, and immediately saw Sidney unconscious on the floor.

Ingrid with a wave of her hand poured ice cold water over him. He leapt up with a shout, scissor swinging out in front of him.

"Calm down, you foul." Ingrid sighed haughtily.

"I had her!" he shouted angrily.

"And now, you've lost her."

"Someone snuck up on me."

Ingrid rolled her eyes. "I think you might have reached the end of your usefulness." she coldly said, raising her hand.

"Wait!" he shouted, backing away, "I got the cuff on her."

Ingrid's lips curled into a smile.

She closed her eyes and began to mutter words quietly. Ice flew from her hands into the air, and out of the palace.

She opened her eyes and looked at Sidney.

"Now what to do with you?" she smiled, gliding towards him, and running her fingers down the side of his face.

* * *

Regina had managed to get Cassandra back to the mansion, she was still breathing heavily, but had calmed down a lot since her panic attack in the forest.

Emma, David, Snow and Henry, were waiting for the two of them inside. Cassandra poised on the porch. Regina put her arm around her.

"Are you okay?" Regina worriedly asked.

Cassandra gripped her arm, and looked into her eyes intently.

"I have to know that you are willing to do what it takes to stop them. Even if it means hurting Emma." Cassandra said seriously.

"It won't come to that." Regina forced a smile, and tried to lead Cassandra inside.

"But if it does." Cassandra insisted, pulling Regina back.

"Yes, I will do what's necessary." Regina quietly replied. She pulled her arm away from Cassandra and headed inside.

Cassandra took a moment to steady herself before she followed Regina, closing the door gently behind her.

Henry appeared in the hallway, as Cassandra arrived and wrapped his arms around Regina tightly.

"I'm fine." she whispered, holding him close. She gave his hair a light ruffle, releasing him. He smiled up at her, then looked round her towards Cassandra, who was standing awkwardly watching their exchange.

"I'm going to call Robin." Regina smiled, heading into her study.

Henry approached Cassandra, hand outstretched to her.

"Thank you for saving my mum and granddad." Henry said, trying to sound as grown up as possible.

Cassandra smiled, it was strange seeing him like this, so young, trying to act grown up. So unlike the serious man she knew, who only had rare flashes of fun.

"That's why I'm here." she replied, taking his hand gently, and shaking it quickly.

He smiled, and gestured for her to follow him through to the living room. She felt butterflies in her stomach, but she went to his side and followed him.

"So, what am I like in the future?" Henry asked, as Cassandra came to his side.

Cassandra let out a laugh, then steeled her face. "You're different. We're close though."

"How close?" Henry gently asked, he wanted to know more about the future, but so far his family was keeping silent about anything to do with it, or Cassandra.

Cassandra glance at the floor, stopping before the living room door, where the voices of Emma, and her parents could just be heard.

"Cassandra?" Henry asked cautiously.

"Call me Casey," She smiled, opening the door, "Brother." she whispered the last word, as she headed into the room.

Henry stood stunned for a second, then followed her in.

* * *

_**Regina dunked a towel into a bucket of cool water, then ringing it with her hands, dabbed at the screaming woman's forehead. Marion was running around preparing the things they needed for the birth.**_

**_Henry burst into the tent with more towels and a bucket of water._**

**_"Where's Whale?" Marion asked, taking the towels from him._**

**_"I don't know, no one has seen him, since..." Henry trailed off, looking to his mum, who was gripping the woman's hand, as she left out another scream._**

**_"He's out drinking isn't he." Regina sighed, giving her hand a squeeze, she let go and headed over to Marion. _**

**_"Can you deliver the baby?" Regina asked quietly, Henry came close to the two of them._**

**_"If there are no complications..." Marion nodded. _**

**_Regina looked at the cuff on her wrist, anger bubbling inside of her. She knew what day it was, knew why no one was really interested in being sober, but life had to go on. _**

**_"Mum." Henry quietly said, standing by the tent door._**

**_Regina went to him, taking his hand in hers. _**

**_"What is it?" She smiled._**

**_"Roland wants to visit the grave with the others." Henry gently said._**

**_Regina nodded, it was the one year anniversary of the great battle, a year since Robin, Snow, and so many others had been killed. It made sense Roland would want to make the trip with the camp to the grave. She felt a lump in her throat though, the grave was not in the protected area, the risk was great._**

**_"It is Marion's decision." Regina replied._**

**_Henry nodded, "I am going irregardless." _**

**_Regina closed her eyes, composing herself. She nodded. Henry had grown up so much in the past year, and she knew she could not stop him._**

**_"Just be careful." she whispered, "I'll try join you, if the baby has been born."_**

**_He wrapped his arms around Regina, they hugged, as the woman let out another scream. _**

**_"Marion," Regina called, Marion headed towards them, as Regina and Henry left their embrace. Regina squeezed his hand, then giving a smile to Marion, she headed over the woman in labour._**

**_"Have you thought of any names?" Regina smiled, as she placed a renewed damp towel on her head. She was trying to ignore the slightly raised voices of Marion and Henry._**

**_She smiled, "If it's a boy Callum, if a girl Cassandra."_**

**_Regina forced a smile, the idea of the name Cassandra immediately reminded her of the secret that the three women in the tent were keeping._**

**_Before Blue had disappeared she had cast a multitude of spells to try and reverse the curse of the three witches, one had resulted in a prophecy of a saviour, born on the anniversary of the curse. Only the four of them knew about it. They knew the idea of another saviour would make the remaining residents nervous, especially after what happened to the last saviour. Regina refused to allow a child be raised knowing they would one day have to save everyone, it wasn't fair to put those expectations on a child. The others, except of course Blue, had agreed. Blue however was gone before anyone knew that Belle was pregnant. _**

**_Belle had only discovered herself the day Will Scarlet died. She had lost so much, with the disappearance of Rumple, and the death of Will._**

**_"They are beautiful names, Belle." Regina smiled._**

**_Belle was hit by another contraction. Marion rushed to her side. Henry appeared beside Belle, as Marion began to prepare herself for the arrival._**

**_"I can't wait to meet them." Henry smiled, kissing his sort of Grandma on the head. _**

**_"Light a candle for us both." she started to smile, but it quickly turned to a grimace._**

**_Henry gave her hand a squeeze and left the three women alone._**

**_The labour which was nearly in its sixth hour, came to an end swiftly after Henry had left. Marion smiled as she washed off the baby, and handed it to Belle, wrapped in a blanket._**

**_"It's a girl." Marion smiled._**

**_Belle rocked the baby, tears of joy streaming down her face._**

**_"Oh Cassandra, you are loved and wanted." she whispered, kissing her daughter's head. _**


End file.
